


Enemies

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: She used to have a crush on him and from the moment he saw her as more than a little girl it was like she was forbidden fruit and he just had to have her.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Maxie Jones
Kudos: 1





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Enemies  
Characters: Lucky and Maxie  
Pairing: Lucky/Maxie  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC and Strong Language.  
Summary: She used to have a crush on him and from the moment he saw her as more than a little girl it was like she was forbidden fruit and he just had to have her.  
A/N: Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta Judy. Thanks for all your help. Thanks to the readers as well.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. Never will.  
Words: 435 words without title and ending.

*Enemies*

No matter how many times Maxie fucks up and she fucks up a lot, Lucky’s always there for her.

He’s always been there for as long as she can remember and even though Maxie drags him into her messes sometimes Lucky doesn’t seem to mind as much as he used to.

She used to have a crush on him and from the moment he saw her as more than a little girl it was like she was forbidden fruit and he just had to have her.

The two of them have always wanted what they can’t have. Lucky wanted to have a family with a woman he loved and would finally love him as much as he loved her but he knows that will never happen.

So he’s resigned himself to settling for Elizabeth whenever she runs into his arms after some mistake she’s made.

He’s stuck raising three kids that aren’t his and though Lucky would never tell this to anyone, he has always wished that when Maxie had told him she was pregnant all those years ago, that it had been true.

But then again maybe that wouldn’t be such a good thing after all. Things with Maxie are always messy and complicated and Lucky has had enough problems to last him a lifetime.

As these thoughts swirled in his mind he looked across the bar to where Maxie was laughing with Lulu and Spinelli and realized that he and Maxie probably wouldn’t work out no matter how much they wanted to.

The best thing would probably be to start distancing himself from her, since she was this addiction, this craving that he never seemed to be cured of.

Lucky knew that Maxie didn’t have a lot of friends. He only ever saw her spending time with Spinelli, Lulu and Sam and he knew it was because she had a lot of enemies.

Not wanting to be one of Maxie’s enemies but knowing that he had to push her away for her own good, when Maxie looked up from her conversation with Lulu and started heading in his direction, Lucky quickly got to his feet and left the bar.

The sad look in her eyes clawed at him and hurt him in ways Lucky never thought were possible, but he had to do this.

After everything they shared Lucky didn’t want to be enemies with Maxie and if they continued on this destructive path they were on, always falling into bed together when things went bad, then they would end up hating each other and Lucky couldn’t bear it if that happened.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
